Descubriendo el Pasado
by marcia canija
Summary: El hijo de Harry descubre un extraño libro en el cobertizo de su casa el mismo día que asistirá a Hogwarts. Ahora deberá buscar a su mellizo y descubrir juntos el pasado de sus padres. Slash
1. Vagando entre viejos recuerdos

_**Descubriendo el Pasado**_

**Capítulo 1: "Vagando entre viejos recuerdos"**

Prácticamente se había lanzado de la cama al suelo, ya no lo soportaba. Hacía días que no lograba conciliar el sueño. Y justo ésta noche sufría de un hambre atroz. No había logrado llegar a la cena a tiempo, el castigo con Flitwick no había sido duro pero si tardío.

Escuchaba horrorizado por tercera vez el sonido penoso de su estómago vacío. Entonces se decidió. ¡Al diablo con las reglas del horario! Debía llenar su estómago con algo ahora mismo o desfallecería en segundos.

Se vistió rápidamente con unos jeans sueltos, una remera manga larga y una fina campera encima. Unas zapatillas azules harían juego con el resto de su vestimenta, pero prefirió dejarlas en el mismo lugar donde estaban, debajo de la cama. ¿A quién iba a importarle como se vistiera si solo se dirigía las cocinas? A nadie, evidentemente.

Olvidando tomar su capa de invisibilidad, salió lo más rápido que pudo de la Torre Gryffindor. El ruido de sus pasos era casi imperceptible, de modo que corrió por los pasillos como alma que lleva el diablo, se trataba de una emergencia de último momento. Explotaría en el vacío agrio de su no alimentación si no lograba llegar junto a los elfos.

Faltaba poco... estaba seguro que lo lograría... sólo esa esquina, debía doblar sólo esa esquina y...

Con tardía desesperación notó que alguien salía desde esa esquina y caminaba en línea recta, perpendicularmente a su propia trayectoria.

Pasaron minutos antes de que lograra enfocar bien las imágenes de su alrededor. Veía diminutas estrellas doradas, como pequeños destellos voladores. De pronto sintió un fuerte dolor en la columna vertebral, era tan intenso que primeramente supuso que se la había quebrado. Pero no parecía haber sufrido demasiados daños físicos, aunque seguramente sufriría grandes daños sentimentales cuando la persona con la que había chocado despertara y lo apremiara como seguramente haría. No sabía con quien había tenido la "suerte" de toparse en su acelerada carrera, pero había logrado divisar unos cabellos dorados antes de cerrar los ojos con fuerza intentando, en vano, minimizar los daños.

- Diablos... mmm... mi cabeza... creo que me partiste el labio...- los quejidos se iban apagando a medida que el horror del otro iba aumentando. ¡Conocía esa voz, lo haría pedazos!

Con el corazón en la boca, intentó no moverse demasiado para llamar la atención, sería lo mejor... ¿o tal vez debiera levantarse y ayudarlo? ¡Realmente preferiría haberse chocado con el mismísimo Snape si estuviera allí...! Lamentablemente su silencioso pedido de ayuda no había sido escuchado. Parecía que el pasillo estaba desierto, nadie más divagaba por allí, excepto ellos dos... **ellos dos**...

- ¡Maldito seas por estar aquí a estas horas! ¿Se puede saber quién diablos fue el inútil que... ¡POTTEEEEEEEEER!

Demasiado tarde, ya lo reconoció.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Estúpido! ¡Pudiste habernos matado a ambos!- _Bueno, no es para tanta exageración, ¿o si?_- ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando? ¡Por Merlín! ¡Quítate de encima mío de una vez!- _Está bien, ¿por qué tanto escándalo? Ya voy, ya voy, tranquilo..._- Oh... no puedo creerlo... no es posible, no...- _¿qué haces? No creo que allí estén tus costillas, están por delante y más arriba._- ¡HAS QUEBRADO MI VARITA!- _¡Ah! Eso era lo que guardabas en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón, con razón. Jej... no lo sabía, lo siento. Las paredes aún no se hacen de esponja, ¿sabes?_- ¡Voy a matarte!

- Espera yo... puedo explicarlo...- En realidad no pero haré un intento.- Verás, chocamos contra... auch (_"mi pobre cabeza"_)... la pared, no fui yo.

- Cierra la boca, Potter. Eres un maldito mal nacido. Me has llevado puesto ni que fueras un león,- _¿Eso es un halago? ¬¬ soy de Gryffindor, ¿qué esperabas? _- ¿a dónde diablos ibas con esa velocidad? Tendrían que castigarte,... Por... exceso de velocidad.-_ ¿Y eso?_- ¿Y dónde diablos está esa gata estúpida cuando se la necesita? Filch sabrá de esto, eso te lo aseguro...

- Calma, Draco. No es para tanto. Sólo tienes un poquito de sangre, nada más que eso... Yo puedo...

- ¿Calma? ¡Estás loco! ¡Casi me partes al medio! (_O.o "no se te ocurra pensar mal ¬¬"_) Estoy sangrando, rompiste mi varita ¿y después de todo esperas que me calme? Y no vuelvas a llamarme por mi nombre. Si, te oí.

- (_¡No dije nada! No soy... algo pervi ¿y qué con el nombre? Testarudo._) Pues... no es demasiado grave, en serio. Sé de un hechizo que limpia los derrames de sangre y...

- ¡No! ¡No me toques! Ni te atrevas a pensarlo, no voy a permitirlo.- caminaban en círculos, uno seguía al otro. De suerte no hicieron un hueco en el suelo. El Slytherin agitaba las manos desesperado y nervioso, histérico. Harry estaba aún más nervioso.

- No puedes bloquear mi mente, Malfoy. Además no voy a hacerte **más** daño del que te he causado ya. Y si no paramos **eso** en éste mismo instante, te desangrarás antes de decir "enfermería".

- No seas tan exagerado, Potter.

- Tú lo estabas siendo, Malfoy.

- Está bien, ¡ya basta!- dijo el rubio de ojos grises y fríos, alzando un poco la voz.- No contestaste a mi pregunta. ¿Qué haces aquí y a estas horas? Cuida lo que dices, Potter. O haré que te castiguen.

- Okey, ya entendí. Bien,... no podía dormir y... no llegué a tiempo para la cena... venía a las cocinas a comer algo. Sólo eso.- terminó ante la mirada fría y de advertencia que el rubio le lanzaba.

- Bien. Tendré que sacarte puntos por estar a altas horas de la noche fuera de tu cama y veré que hacer con respecto a una agresión injustificada contra un prefecto. Ya vete, ¿quieres? - se giró y comenzó a caminar desandando el camino que Harry había hecho.

- ¡Espera! ¡No puedes castigarme! ¡Fue un accidente! No lo hice a propósito y... y tengo el mismo derecho que todos a cenar.- el moreno caminó a zancadas detrás del rubio.

- Vete al diablo, si hacerme sangrar y estamparme contra la pared no merece sanción, pues entonces hablas con una lechuza.- empezó a caminar más rápido.

x

Pasó a la página siguiente ansioso por saber qué pasaría después. Veía como discutían tontamente y sin buenos fundamentos, notaba como ellos mismos no sabían ya qué decir pero aún así, la escena le parecía graciosa, eran... "¿tiernos?", ¿esa era la palabra?... mmm... tal vez. No sabía explicarlo, pero le gustaba verlos... así. Apenas los conocía, pero tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo. Quería conocer sus historias a fondo, todo lo referido a ellos, porque sabía que sólo ellos tenían la llave que habría aquel espeluznante cofre en su interior, lleno de secretos. Sólo ellos tenían las respuestas... y sería él quien las encontraría.

Siguió leyendo su relato y viendo las imágenes animadas que **él** le mostraba. Y... ¿quién era **él**? Pues **él** fue quien comenzó a hablarle de **ellos** desde hacía apenas unos instantes. Más sin embargo parecía conocerlo desde siempre, a **él** y a **ellos**. A **él**, porque parecían tener una especie de conexión sanguínea. Lo sabía, podía sentirlo. ¿Y a **ellos**? Aún no lo sabía bien, pero **él** se lo diría, de eso estaba seguro. Por ese motivo de ahora en adelante **él** sería su amigo, por contarle todo sobre **ellos** y por mostrarle el pasado. Conocía bastante superficialmente a uno de ellos, pero al otro... nunca lo había visto, pero le recordaba a alguien más. Le recordaba a aquella extraña sensación que solía experimentar cuando estaba en un lugar con mucha gente y los nervios lo invadían. Aquella espantosa soledad, el vacío. Sabía que ese alguien a quien le recordaba era la persona que necesitaba para sellar ese vacío. Y así,... de esa forma... ellos seguían siendo la clave.

x

- ¡Espera, espera Malfoy!- Harry lo jaló de un brazo, reteniéndolo.- No puedo hablar con las lechuzas pero si con las serpientes. Jajaja, no era broma, vuelve. Espera.- Harry lo volvió a jalar.

- ¿Qué quieres? No vas a salvarte de ésta. Iré ahora mismo con Filtch y le diré que te castiguen, te lo mereces por estúpido.- dijo señalándolo con un dedo acusador. Y volvió a girarse decidido totalmente a irse. Pero Harry lo detuvo y lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos, aún sin tocarlo, sólo agachó la cabeza para verlo.- No fastidies.

- ¿Por qué siempre debe ser así, Draco?

- ¡Malfoy! Dime ¡Malfoy!

- ¡Está bien, Malfoy! Oich, que jodido eres. Dime ¿por qué siempre debemos pelearnos así? Siempre son insultos y riñas, ¿por qué me tratas así?

- Eres un Gryffindor, ¿qué esperas?- contestó el Slytherin.

- ¿Sólo eso? ¿Rivalidades entre casas? ¡Malfoy! ¡Estamos en el mismo bando!

- No sé de qué hablas.- contestó el otro corriendo la mirada, simulando ofensa.

- Si sabes, Hermione me lo ha dicho. ¿Por qué si has podido hablar con ella civilizadamente, conmigo no? ¡Nos conocemos hace años, Malfoy! Me cansé de tus estupideces, ya te he pedido perdón millones de veces por lo del Sectumsempra y ni siquiera has aflojado un ápice.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver.- resolvió el rubio.

- ¿Entonces?

- No importa, olvídalo. Me importa un rabino lo que te suceda, sigue hundiéndote en tu estúpida amargura, Potter. No me interesa.

- Yo creo que si.- contestó el otro.

x

De pronto abrió enormemente los ojos. Aquello sí que lo había sorprendido pues no se lo esperaba, ¿y cómo no hacerlo?

x

- No sabes lo que me importa y lo que no. No intentes tener el control de la situación porque no podrás hacerlo. No te dejaré. Crees saberlo todo pero no sabes cuánto te equivocas. No me conoces,... y no dejaré que lo hagas.- sus ojos, extrañamente, se había llenado de un líquido transparente con una rapidez inusitada. ¿Eran lágrimas?

- No tienes porqué llorar, Malfoy.

- ¡NO estoy llorando!- gritó de repente, algo que hizo sobresaltar a Harry que se encontraba ahora a escasos centímetros de él.

- Déjame ayudarte.- pidió el moreno. Algo le decía que iba por el buen camino.

- No es necesario, yo...

- ¿qué?

- ...

x

Por alguna extraña razón que no conocía, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Estaba nervioso, pero ¿a qué se debía? No debía ser por Potter.

Harry dirigió sus ojos verde esmeralda hacia un encuentro furtivo con los ojos grises de Draco. Descubrió así aquellos ocultos tormentos que decidió en un instante guardar para sí, silencioso testigo del miedo. Y en esa gris amargura se perdió.

El rubio se mordió el labio inferior, para evitar así saciar la necesidad de decir algo y arruinar el momento que, inconscientemente, tanto ansiaba. De pronto Harry notó un leve color rojizo en las pálidas mejillas del chico que tenía enfrente, y al momento siguiente en vano intentó hacer desaparecer el extraño y repentino calor que invadió sus propias mejillas, cuando se percató de la corta distancia que los separaba.

Así solo fue capaz de obedecer, al contacto con su piel, aquella fría mano que acortaba de a poco su campo de visión, obligándolo a dejar sus párpados caer. Y así también logró percibir, esa hermosa sensación.

Primero leve, suave. Luego pausado, más tarde ansioso y por fin, apasionado. Desistió en el intento de luchar contra sus pensamientos, aquello era más fuerte que su propia voluntad. Un sentimiento que no conocía se apoderó de él, y se dejó llevar.

x

¡Se habían fundido en un profundo y apasionado beso! ¡Eso demostraba que realmente se querían! Y ni siquiera parecieron molestarse en evitar sus furiosos sonrojos. Aunque él sí se sentía incómodo con el suyo propio, afortunadamente para él, se encontraba sólo en la sala. Notó que comenzaron a darse cuenta, como él mismo, que la desesperación los dejaría sin aliento, sin embargo, no se separaron hasta que oyeron pasos: alguien se acercaba.

Ahora la adrenalina corría por su cuerpo, era inevitable. Se sentía desesperado y a la vez nervioso, como si estuviera haciendo algo prohibido, ¡no debían verlos! ¡Nadie debía hacerlo! Sintió la necesidad de hacer algo por ellos, pero sabía que nada podría hacer. La historia ya había sucedido hacía años y no podría modificarla, sólo se le permitía ser un silencioso testigo de aquellas vidas pasadas, un regalo de cortesía de su nuevo mejor amigo.

Miraron en aquella dirección, donde los pasos parecían estar a punto de traspasar la esquina del largo pasillo y...

La puerta se abrió de repente, algo que lo hizo sobresaltarse e instintivamente cerrar el libro de golpe. ¡Por Merlín! Podría decirse que le saltó el corazón a la boca. Con la respiración aún agitada, giró la cabeza bruscamente e intentó ocultar las expresiones de su rostro, mezcla de fastidio y nerviosismo.

¿Estás listo ya?- sonó una impaciente voz de mujer desde la puerta.

Puff...- había vuelto la cabeza otra vez y soltado un bufido de reproche, cansado de ese tipo de atenciones innecesarias (en su opinión).- Siiii...- contestó con ironía.

Lo siento, pero tu padre está un poco nervioso. Tienes que entenderlo.- logró decir antes de que una gruesa voz de hombre gritara desde la sala de estar.

¡Nicohlas! ¡Apúrate o llegaremos tarde!- vociferó.

¿"Llegaremos"? ¿Aún cree que irá conmigo?- preguntó el chico a nadie en especial mientras se daba el gusto de alzar una ceja. La mujer sonrió divertida.

Pues si. Aún parece sentir que será él quien empiece el período escolar. Jaja, pero no te preocupes, yo haré que se calme. Además, si intenta una fuga de último momento hacia el expreso de Hogwarts, y en caso de que consiguiera llegar al castillo, Hermione no lo dejará entrar. ¿Te imaginas eso? Sería penoso y divertido. Jaja

Si, ja, ja, qué gracioso.- contestó Nicohlas con evidente fastidio.

Tranquilo, era broma. No irá contigo.- alentó la joven.

- ¡Pero dejó Hogwarts hace años!- protestó el infante.- ¿Por qué le interesa tanto? Es increíble. Adultos.- puso los ojos en blanco.

Con pesadez, el niño de ojos grises se levantó del piso donde había estado arrodillado ojeando su, desde ahora, libro favorito; y guardándolo disimuladamente entre sus largas ropas, lo escondió de la vista curiosa de la mujer y volteó decidido hacia la puerta, intentando apurar pronto el paso. Llegó junto al umbral de la puerta en donde aguardaba aquella mujer de largos cabellos rojizos, su tía, según su padre. En realidad, hermana del mejor amigo de su padre, a quien también consideraba un tío más.

Intentó pasarla pero ella le cerró el paso, se agachó un poco, estirando un brazo a lo largo del orificio de entrada, a la altura del cuello del niño.

¿Se puede saber qué llevas ahí, pequeño travieso?- dijo en un fingido tono de enfado.

No es de su incumbencia, señora entrometida.- contestó él, contestando con exagerada arrogancia. Por un momento le pareció que las facciones de la joven reflejaban preocupación y sorpresa mal escondidas al fruncir el ceño, pero que luego cambió de expresión.

Señorita para ti, mocoso. Pero no te preocupes, lo que sea que escondas allí, lo descubriré. Tarde o temprano.- terminó en un tono melodramático.

Lo que tu digas. Y la próxima vez intenta no mirarme como si hubieses visto un fantasma, ¿está bien? No es un gesto muy lindo de tu parte.- a esto, se agachó más y pasó por debajo del brazo extendido. Ella cambió su expresión a una de culpabilidad.

Lo siento, no quise hacerlo. Es que...- allí se interrumpió.

¿Si?- la incitó a que continuara pero sin parar de caminar. Llegaba ya al pie de las escaleras.

Es que me hiciste recordar a alguien que... bueno, no importa.- ella lo siguió escaleras abajo y comenzaron a jugar a hacerse cosquillas.

A cambio de eso, recibieron una buena riña desde la sala de estar, un grito imposible de no oír que reprochaba su retraso, de modo que jugaron una carrera hasta la puerta de entrada, donde hacia segundos el timbre había sonado.


	2. El Expresso de Hogwarts

Capítulo 2: "El Expreso de Hogwarts" 

Su padre lo ayudó a arrastrar el baúl que contenía sus cosas a través del muro de ladrillo rojo que correspondía al andén 9 y ¾. Se sentía extraño, sufría una especie de mal presentimiento. Se lo comentó al hombre que lo acompañaba, su mayordomo, chofer y guardaespaldas, Devon Novorski, ruso. Su edad podría variar de 30 a 40 años. Realmente indescifrable por su monotonía constante y su seriedad, propias de un ex soldado de guerra. Al chico no le extrañaba que alguna vez hubiese pertenecido al Departamento de Aurors.

.- No creo que sea nada grave, joven amo. Tal vez sólo se trate de nervios. .- Yo nunca tuve nervios.- contestó el niño con recelo, como si se tratase de un signo de debilidad.

.- Él tiene razón.- dijo su padre doblándose por la cintura, inclinándose a la altura del chico para verlo a los ojos.

Tras segundos de hacerlo sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo común, detalle que al chico no le pasó inadvertido. A continuación frunció ligeramente el ceño, como si no creyese lo que acababa de ver. Realmente era extraño, creyó divisar un destello fugaz y veloz, en los ojos del niño que tenía enfrente, dándole una tonalidad verdosa y vivaz, color esmeralda, para luego volver a ser la misma de siempre. La que **él siempre había visto** en aquellos infantiles ojos y la misma que compartía consigo: una tonalidad grisácea en los iris.

.- No le hagas caso, Devon. Ya sabes como es, intenta demostrar superioridad.- aconsejó el hombre adulto incorporándose nuevamente hacia el otro, corpulento. Y tapando disimuladamente la horrible impresión que había dejado impresa en su cara aquella extraña visión. Evitó entonces volver a ver al chico a los ojos.

.- Jaja, ¿a quién habrá salido?- preguntó el guardaespaldas al aire, divertido. Aún conservaba un poco de humor. Tal vez pareciera demasiado serio y aburrido, pero cuando se lo proponía podía ser de los más fiestero y alegre.

.- No sé de qué hablas.- aseguró el hombre rubio.

.- Jaja, no, claro que no.- terminó de decir el otro, con sarcasmo.

.- Draco, será mejor que nos apuremos. De otro modo, Mich perderá el tren.- apremió una mujer delgada, alta y de negros y cortos cabellos.

.- Lo sé, Pansy. Tranquila. Vámonos hijo, será mejor que nos apuremos.

.- ¿Cuándo veré a mi tío?- preguntó el niño mientras se situaba entre la mujer llamada Pansy y su padre, tomándolos a ambos de las manos. Encabezaba el grupo Novorski, unos pasos más por delante, ahora él llevaba el equipaje del muchacho.

.- No lo sé, seguramente para la hora de la cena, hijo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

.- Necesito hablar con él acerca del libro que me regaló para mi último cumpleaños.

.- ¿Y qué quieres decirle? Se trata sólo de un libro de lectura. La psicoanalización plasmada en una obra literaria. - aventuró su padre.

.- Nada importante, sólo especulaciones sobre la trama.- se limitó a contestar el chico, con evidente aire intelectual.- Es un libro muy interesante. Una buena elección por parte de mi padrino, a decir verdad. Es atrapante el misterio y el suspenso que el autor agrega a cada capítulo. Pero no lo entenderías, padre. Por eso necesito hablar con Blaise.

.- Vaya, creo que estará encantado de oírte.

.- Creo que Blaise se ha excedido un poco, Draco. Admito que le ha enseñado muchas cosas a Mich, pero esto es demasiado. No quiero verlo todos los días dentro de una biblioteca.- señaló la mujer.

.- Cierto. Pero creo que es un poco tarde para eso. - se lamentó el rubio.- De todos modos le ayuda a ocupar el tiempo en cosas valiosas como la lectura, eso es algo.- agregó junto al oído de la mujer. Luego alzó la cabeza y agitó el brazo con ansiedad.- ¡Apúrate hijo! ¡Devon, ayúdale!- el niño había corrido hacia el tren y estaba subiendo a él, mientras su guardaespaldas tiraba del gran baúl.

.- ¿Lo ves? Ya ni siquiera se molesta en saludarnos. Y solo se trata del primer año. ¿Qué será de los otros?- se quejó la joven de negros cabellos.

.- Tranquila, Pansy. No vamos a perderlo. Sólo asistirá a Hogwarts tres meses y lo volveremos a ver, para las Navidades.

.- Lo sé, pero eso solo lo empeora.- contestó mientras ambos jóvenes se acercaban al tren y se disponían a saludar al pequeño Mich de once años que estaba a punto de viajar rumbo al colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts.

x

Una vez dentro, y luego de despedirse de su padre y su tía, caminó ansioso detrás de sus primos y los siguió hasta mitad de trayecto. Una niña de su misma edad, volteó a verlo cuando él se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos, expectante, interrogante. Él bajó la mirada evitando verla a los ojos nuevamente, se sentía apenado por no poder decírselo, pero si lo hacía ya nada sería igual.

Ella estiró su mano izquierda hacia la derecha de él, que reposaba sobre la manija del carrito de su baúl y tiró suavemente de él. El chico alzó la vista sorprendido por la reacción. Ella sonrió, él la imitó. Soltó entonces la manija del equipaje y lo dejó en sus manos, volteó contento y hechó a correr, se detuvo a un par de pasos. Giró su cuerpo y retrocedió, se acercó a ella y acortó la distancia entre ambos, estrechándola entre sus brazos. Realmente la admiraba y quería a partes iguales como si fuera su hermana. La soltó, tal vez de una manera un poco brusca, repentina. Ella sonrió nuevamente, con aire maternal, aunque no había podido corresponder el abrazo con sus manos ocupadas en los equipajes, si había dejado que él la envolviera cálidamente. Ese simple gesto le indicó al chico que ya podía irse. Entonces retomó su trayecto en dirección contraria en la que habían marchado el resto de sus primos, con solo un objetivo en mente: encontrarle.

x

Miraba impaciente el asfalto correspondiente al suelo del andén, le extrañó ver poca suciedad, apenas algún que otro envoltorio de dulce tirado por allí y otro por allá, nada inquietante. Una vez ocupado su lugar, la sensación nerviosa que hacía poco albergaba su cuerpo había desaparecido tan pronto como había llegado. Observó sin un ápice de ánimo la característica escena que allí tenía lugar. El andén en esos momentos presentaba un escenario desalentador para él. Todos los familiares de los alumnos y futuros alumnos de Hogwarts estaban allí. Padres emocionados porque sus hijos por fin aprenderían algo útil o simplemente cumpliendo la rutina anual. Pequeños juguetones y traviesos correteando por entre la masa congestionada de adultos presurosos y alguna que otra mascota, como lechuzas que ululaban desde los hombros de sus dueños, o gatos que ronroneaban a los pies de sus amos. Pañuelos que se agitan, el pitido del tren que anunciaba la puesta en marcha y más lágrimas derramadas. Aunque no les entendía, había aprendido a respetar a todos aquellos magos adultos, pero no logró contener el fugaz pensamiento que pasó por su mente diciéndole que en momentos como esos, le parecían realmente tontos, estúpidos. Otra cosa que jamás había contado a nadie: sus ideales respecto a los tratos en sociedad. A su juicio, habían personas en el mundo mágico (y no) que valía la pena escuchar o con ellos hablar, mas sin embargo no por eso los admiraba; y otros simplemente los consideraba, si no inferiores, pero si irrelevantes de su atención, como los squibs o los muggles.

En esas recónditas reflexiones de su mente vagaba cuando divisó por el rabillo del ojo una sombra efímera del otro lado de la puerta, recorriendo el pasillo de izquierda a derecha. Allí fue cuando sintió otra vez ese mal presentimiento. Y un repentino malestar formó parte de su estómago. Se permitió prestarle atención solo un momento, antes de volver la vista a la ventana. Se dijo que sería mejor ignorarlo, y así lo hizo. Acto seguido le sorprendió ver nuevamente, por el rabillo del ojo, esa sombra borrosa retroceder y colocarse frente a la puerta del compartimiento que ocupaba.

x

Le asombró descubrir todo lo que habían recorrido a lo largo del pasillo antes de que él y su prima se detuvieran. Pero no le importó. Cruzaría millas y millas si fuera necesario para encontrarlo. Afortunadamente solo debió recorrer unos cuantos compartimientos con la mirada. Había pasado de largo y con rapidez hacia los primeros compartimientos, pero no había logrado divisar, siquiera, su presencia. De modo que tendría que desandar su recorrido, pensó con desanimo y desesperación, ansiedad contenida. Trotó en dirección contraria, hacia el final del tren. Despacio pero seguro. Y fue así como logró ver aquellos cabellos rubio platinados del otro lado de la puerta. Aunque un poco tarde, por cierto. Pues había dado unos cuantos pasos más, y trastabillado luego al intentar frenar su trayecto haciéndolo con torpeza.

x

.- ¡Allí estás!- largó en un suspiro contenido. Penetró al interior del compartimiento con solo dos cortos pasos, giró sobre sus talones y tiró de la puerta que cedió al simple empujón. La cerró y sacando su varita del interior de su túnica, realizó un simple hechizo, uno silenciador. Nadie, ningún curioso debía oír lo que allí tendría lugar. Sin embargo no se molestó en sellar la puerta. Satisfecho, giró nuevamente, a verlo.

x

¡Por fin lo había encontrado!

Era cierto entonces, lo había estado buscando.

x

.- Si.- afirmó Nicohlas. Pareció contestar a una pregunta que nadie había formulado.

.- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Michael, mezcla de intriga y súplica.

x

Por toda respuesta, ambos cruzaron miradas, expectantes. Se mantuvieron así unos segundos más, hasta que Nicohlas decidió que era hora de comenzar a entablar una conversación, una larga y tal vez tediosa, pero que le explicaría a su hermano el porqué de su repentina irrupción en la vida del rubio.

Se acercó unos pasos más y estiró su mano.

.- Nicohlas Adam Potter, es un gusto.- el otro contempló unos segundos la pequeña mano extendida, luego alzó la vista para observar sus ojos, y más tarde volvió a contemplar la mano trigueña del desconocido y con algo de duda aún reflejada en su rostro, la estrechó.

.- Michael Christopher Malfoy, igualmente.

Nicohlas sonrió. Lo había conseguido, lo había encontrado. Y por Merlín que era igual a su padre, al que no había conocido. Se dijo entonces para sí, que no permitiría que nada ni nadie los separara de ahora en adelante. Estrechó su mano con ímpetu y una gran sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Pero ese gesto reflejaba sólo una parte de la enorme felicidad que en esos momentos lo inundaba. Su corazón latía con rapidez, tanta, que parecía le saldría del pecho, pero pronto se controlaría. Tomó asiento en frente, con un largo suspiro y expresión cansina.

Mientras tanto Michael lo miraba desconfiado. Sentía que aquel chico le traería problemas. Muchos problemas. Tenía la extraña impresión de que lo conocía de algún lado y peor aún, que ese chico guardaba grandes secretos. Lo sabía conocedor de muchas cosas que él no, y que pronto sabría el motivo de su visita.

.- Bien, creo que es hora de que empecemos a... -comenzó a decir Nicohlas.

.- ¿Qué quieres?- lo cortó de manera fría el rubio.

El moreno se sorprendió de la rudeza de sus palabras, pero a continuación sonrió.

.- ¿Sabes quién soy?

.- No.

.- ¿Crees saberlo? ¿Alguna suposición?

.- Tal vez.- contestó Malfoy.

.- Genial. Empecemos por ahí entonces. ¿Qué crees que he venido a hacer?

.- Conocerme. Decirme algo que no sé. Informarme.- apuntó pausadamente el rubio.

.- Pues estás en lo correcto. Tengo una misión para ti y para mí. Una un tanto difícil, pero sé que tú podrás ayudarme con eso.

.- ¿Te conozco?

.- Eso me gustaría. Pero no, no nos hemos visto en 11 años.

.- ¿Debería?

.- Si.

.- ¿Por qué?

.- Compartimos algo más que la edad y el colegio.

.- ¿Qué es?

.- ...- Nicohlas permaneció en silencio. Observando a su hermano, intentando impacientarlo, pero el otro ni se inmutó.

.- ...- lo observaba impaciente, pero no lo demostraría. Era eso lo aquel chico quería. Que perdiera los estribos.

.- Nuestros padres.

.- ...- siguió en silencio, procesando la información.

.- ...- esperaba una respuesta.

.- No entiendo.

.- No espero que lo hagas tan pronto. Pero las demás explicaciones tendré que dártelas en Hogwarts, no aquí. Necesito mostrarte algo. Un libro.- aseguró. Quería parecer misterioso.

.- ¿Un libro?

.- Si. Pero es más que eso. Ya lo verás.

.- ¿Qué es lo primero que debo saber?

.- Que somos hermanos de sangre, aún no sé como. Pero lo cierto es que lo somos. Tengo pruebas, lo juro. Y necesito de tu ayuda.

.- ¿Qué ayuda?

.- Información. Valiosa. Acerca de nuestros padres. Yo te hablaré del mío. Tú del tuyo.

.- ¿Y las pruebas?

.- ¿En qué fecha has nacido? Yo soy del 20 de Mayo de 1998.

.- ...- entendió eso como un si.

.- Igual, ¿no es cierto? ¿Y tu apellido? ¿Malfoy? Tu padre, Draco Lucius Malfoy, ¿me equivoco?

.- Eso cualquiera puede saberlo.

.- Ni tú te lo crees. ¿En qué trabaja? Seguramente para el Ministerio. El mío es Auror, se llama Harry.

.- No me importa su nombre, de todas formas no lo conozco.

.- Eso porque tu padre nunca te ha hablado de él. No ha querido hacerlo. Al igual que el mío. Nunca me contó de Draco, tuve que descubrirlo por mi mismo. Fueron al mismo curso, distintas casas, opuestas a decir verdad, pero al mismo colegio. Ambos asistieron a Hogwarts, Mich.

.- No me llames así.- reprochó el niño de ojo verdes.

.- Tendré que hacerlo algún día. Yo no tengo un sobreombre específico, pero puedes decirme Nicoh o Nick, si lo prefieres. Más tarde lo veremos.

.- Como sea. Aún así,...

.- ¿Qué?- Nicohlas pudo sentir su indecisión.

.- Esto es absurdo. ¿Alegas que nuestros padres son homosexuales?

.- Tal vez, tal vez no. Podrían ser bisexuales, o tal vez por un simple capricho adolescente.

.- Son hombres. La ley lógica del ser humano no les permitiría procrear.

.- Lo sé. Pero estamos en un mundo rodeado de magia. Y no se como, pero puedo asegurarte que somos hijos de un mismo matrimonio, es decir hermanos.

.- Yo no tengo madre.

.- Era sabido. Yo tampoco.

.- Pero mi padre estuvo comprometido.

.- Mi padre pudo haberse casado... y sin embargo no lo hizo.

.- ¿Quién te ha proporcionado esa información? Todo lo que sabes.

.- Un amigo. Te lo presentaré cuando lleguemos.

.- Sigo pensando que es ilógico.

.- En la magia no hay lógica. Yo creo en ella, ¿tu no?

.- Le debo la vida, supongo.

.- ¿Desde cuando?

.- Seis meses. Un hecho irrelevante. Un accidente, pero ya no importa.

.- Entiendo. No me crees.

.- No.

.- Lo harás.

.- Lo dudo.

.- Las dudas no son muy buenas, ¿sabes?

.- Prefiero fiarme de ella que de un desconocido. ¿qué más puedo decir?

.- Oh, ¡por Merlín! ¡Me desesperas! No es tan difícil de creer. ¿Por qué tienes que complicar las cosas?- Nicohlas se levantó de su asiento, enfadado. Acababa de perder la paciencia. Comenzó a caminar en círculos bajo la mirada atenta de Mich. Se tomó la cabeza entre las manos con desesperación y de pronto recordó las imágenes del diario. ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado? ¡Allí radicaba la diferencia! Esa debía ser una prueba más que suficiente. Un rasgo físico que los identificaba. Su hermano debía saberlo. Se giró rápidamente a formular la pregunta que recientemente le taladraba el cerebro.

.- ¿Tu padre...

.- ¿Qué hay con él?- preguntó el rubio a la defensiva.

.- Jamás vio tus ojos del color que en verdad son...- notó como la expresión en el otro chico cambiaba a sorpresa.- ¡Eso es! El mío tampoco. Mi padre no distingue el color de mis ojos. Como soy igual a él físicamente, siempre dice que también tengo sus ojos. Al menos eso parece creer.

.- Eso no es cierto... -el rubio había bajado la mirada, pensativo.- No es posible.- masculló.

.- Eres idéntico a tu padre, ¿verdad?-el rubio asintió.- Físicamente, supongo. La personalidad puede variar.- Michael volvió a asentir, aún sin mirarlo a los ojos.- Pero tus ojos y los de él no son del mismo color. Pero él no lo ve así, debe pensar... que los tuyos son iguales a los suyos. Lo mismo que el mío.

.- ¿Tu padre tiene ojos verdes?

.- De un verde brillante, esmeralda. Así lo define mi tía. Si.

.- Los de mis padre...

.- Mírame.- le espetó Nicohlas. El otro negó con la cabeza, aún no se atrevía. Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

De manera alarmante, el morocho acortó la distancia que había entre los chicos, recargando su peso sobre una rodilla y una de sus manos cerradas en puño, sobre el mismo asiento donde el otro se situaba. Lo tomó repentinamente por la túnica con la otra mano (izquierda), arrugando así la vestimenta. Aunque ese gesto era típico del enojo y enfado, él lo utilizaba para descargar su ansiedad. Acercó sus rostros con brusquedad como consecuencia del forcejeo con la ropa, obligando al otro a mirarle a los ojos.

.- Sólo mírame y dime qué ves.- pidió con urgencia. No obtuvo respuesta alguna, sólo la atención forzada de aquellos ojos esmeralda que aún preguntaban por qué.

.- ¡Mírame! Mírame a los ojos...-los señaló, dificultosamente, con dos dedos de la mano derecha, intentando no perder el equilibrio.- ...y dime a quién recuerdas.- exigió. Una ves más sólo obtuvo aquella mirada fría, calculadora y desinteresada, que comenzaba a hacerlo enfadar. Y justo cuando estaba a punto de propinarle una bofetada, justo entonces... lo vio. Ese cambio repentino en sus ojos. ¡Lo había hecho! Por fin había recordado lo que, con tanto esfuerzo intentó decirle a gritos. Silenciosos gritos desesperados desde lo más profundo de su interior.

.- Mi padre...- susurró apenas audible.

.- ¿Qué dices?- dijo asombrado.

.- Tienes... los ojos...-una lágrima solitaria pendía de una pestaña retinta de su rostro, que al instante siguiente decidió caer.- ...de mi padre.- entonces cerró los ojos con fuerza. No quería volver a verlo. Le hacía daño recordarlo, a su padre. Se sentía presionado. Y forcejeó con el chico de piel morena hasta que lo liberó.

x

Sonrió con gusto y lo soltó de su agarre. Finalmente había entendido.

Se sentó con cansancio figurado en el rostro, frente a aquel chico de ojos rojos, hinchados por un llanto no derramado, solo apenas demostrado. Sabía que él había sido el causante, pero eso no lo motivo a safarse, de la misión que ese día había empezado y que no terminaría hasta haber reunido a su familia por completo.

x

.- No te ayudaré.- escuchó la voz temblorosa de su hermano.

.- Sé que no es lo que quieres. Pero si realmente deseas conocer tu pasado, pues entonces lo harás conmigo.

.- No lo haré.

.- No seas tonto, no voy a dejarte. Estarás conmigo todo lo que yo lo necesite.

.- No lo haré. Ya te lo dije. Mi padre sabrá de esto.

.- No lo harás. Para mí eres predecible. Él no te creerá. Mi amigo me lo dijo. Para él no existimos, ni mi padre ni yo.

x

Una sensación de vacío, eso era lo que había sufrido, solo ahora lo entendía pero ya no la padecería, no con ese chico que recientemente conocía, sabía que él le ayudaría.

Aún así le tenía miedo, porque sabía que su felicidad estaba a su lado. Y aún así, no le quería. Seguramente el moreno sabía que no le sería fácil conocerlo y convencerlo.

.- Déjame sólo.- pidió. Tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

.- No. Necesitamos pasar el tiempo juntos. El tiempo que nos robaron, Mich. Entiéndelo.- decidió el moreno de manera imperial.

.- Eres despreciable.

.- Soy tu hermano, ¿qué esperabas?

.- Está bien.- dijo secándose las lágrimas.- Pero invertiremos los papeles. Tú serás el bueno, obedecerás mis reglas. No pasarás más allá de ellas. ¿Entendido?- consiguió sacarle una sonrisa a Nicohlas del rostro. Aquello lo disfrutaría más de lo que pensaba, se dijo a sí mismo.

.- Bienvenido a mi mundo, hermanito.- pronunció. La frialdad al otro lo envolvió y sólo así contestó.

.- No voy a ayudarte.- volvió a decir. Refunfuñado y enfadado, pero así sólo consiguió otra sonrisa sarcástica de su hermano.

7


	3. Nota de Autora

Como pueden notar, ésta no es ninguna actualización, simplemente estoy colgando un cartel en todos mis fics para avisarles, no sin remordimiento y realmente arrepentida, que pienso eliminar al menos dos de mis historias no concluidas, y ellas serán: "Art

Como pueden notar, ésta no es ninguna actualización, simplemente estoy colgando un cartel en todos mis fics para avisarles, no sin remordimiento y realmente arrepentida, que pienso eliminar al menos dos de mis historias no concluidas, y ellas serán: "Artemio Fowl y el Cubo B" y "Cuando Cuatro Dimensiones se Juntan".

En verdad, hacía tiempo que sabía que era más que probable que no pudiera con la responsabilidad de llevar acabo tantas historias juntas a la vez, pero, como es cierto lo que ha dicho Nuria, a quien agradezco su mensaje, no fue muy considerado de mi parte publicar antas historias si no pensaba terminarlas. Y realmente me hubiera encantado poder hacerlo, pero no doy con los tiempos. Ahora viene la parte más estúpida de esta nota, y me disculpo por ella también, pero no puedo más que justificarme diciendo que voy a un colegio doble jornada, donde nos dan tareas y pruebas para estudiar hasta el tope, pero justo este año, estoy anotada para un Intercambio Estudiantil para ir a Alemania por un año, y realmente he tenido menos tiempo que antes, mas que las musas no me acompañan, estoy intentando equilibrarme emocionalmente aún, y el cansancio no me dá para pensar demasiado en las historias. Debo preparar un cuatrimestre libre, y tengo muchos resúmenes que hacer. Si bien me encanta escribir, siempre me pasa lo mismo con ellas y las planifico tanto que después no termino haciendo absolutamente nada, y me disculpo nuevamente por ello, es un error de personalidad perfeccionista que aún tengo que corregir.

En fin, les agradezco la comprensión, en caso de que la tuvieran para conmigo, de lo contrario, comprendería perfectamente que no quisieran visitar más mis historias, y… bueno, otra vez me disculpo y prometo de corazón que en cuanto pueda volveré a actualizar, intentando empezar con las historias más cortitas así las termino de una vez por todas.

Sin más que decir, me despido.

Atte. Marcia


End file.
